Friends lets meet up
by Kelstar12
Summary: When monica and chandler move,Joey goes with them. They all loose touch! Pheobe ross and rachel are the three that talk but they dont talk to the others. Its time to meet up after 10 years and what will happen at dinner?
1. Chapter 1

Friends:) lets Meet up

Monica and chandler had moved out. Joey went with them and pheobe was married. Me and ross, well let me tell you, we had another baby girl but we called it rennie.

we dont keep in touch anymore, Us 6. We are quite seperated after we all moved around and stuff. Well, we all only dont talk to Joey,Chandler and Monica.

Yes they bought a house so there better than us, HA wait till we meet up next week. Its been 10 Flipping years since i seen them. WHAT SNOBS(i bet).

Joey will be the same im guessing, The slutty 30 year old man who has fucked every woman in manhattan. heyll be 40 now but.

It must be funny because me phobe and ross think there stuck up shits who think there better than us and they think the same of us as we do of them.

The first thing ill tell monica at dinner i work with ralph laurenm himself. Im way up there now, top buisness girl they say.

In the papers, design some cloths ect...

Do you know what else? Monica doesnt even know i have a daughter! she doesnt even Know that i have a 3 year old daughter now.

Im so proud of myself too! Iv learned text language. LOL,BRB,WTF? i text emma all the time. Ill rub that in monicas face too!

Chandler? well theres so much to rub in his face like my job. Its so much better than his. I mean seriously, i like my Job.

Anyway, im very exited for next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner time

i sat down on the left side of the round table between ross and pheobe. I didnt say a word untill i ordered

" ill have the Beef stake with the new potatoes please" i asked very kindly but feeling akward.

"as you wish madam" the water replied.

We sat for like what? 20 minuets. Ross whispered in my ear to just ditch and run but we couldnt do that. Pheobe made a comment on monicas £150 earings that her daughter got her for her birthday. Much pocket money do they get?

"How you doin'?" Joey left the table to check out a woman, same old same old.

"Joey Tribiani! Its carol" Ross's face dropped

"Um, wheres susan?" Ross tried to ask her nicely

turns out they broke up and carol was straight again. weird to me... so we sat back down as the main corse had arrived.

"Rachel" Monica said with a smurk on her face

"Yes? *cough*" i replied

"your bra lookes like shite"

"you little pervert!" by this time, i had lost my nut!

i took a fork to her hair and got it caught on porpose. she slapped my but i chuckeld as shes a little baby.

"your a little snob and i hate you!" i shouted across the tabel.

the waters asked her too leave as she was a threat to the lovely food area..


	3. Chapter 3

The phone call

After the dinner party i felt bad, For what i said and did. I sat down on the sofa next to ross, Having a nice glass of red wine.

All of a sudden, the phone rang and i picked up.

"Hello this is Monica Geller."

Ugh, i put the phone to my chest to cover what i was saying

"Ross, its mon"

he told me just to answer.

"MM.. Hello this is rachel green what do you want?"

"Look, im sorry for what happened and i feel bad!"

"You should feel bad. After you moved we lost touch never spoke again and you are acting like your better than us. I will say this once and once only, you Monica Geller, you are still the fat greedy child inside and it will never change!"

I was so angry and so mean but i couldnt help it.

"Rache..."

"No, save your breath, theres nothing you can do or say to make me respect you. 10 years ago you were a brilliant kind chef with a big heart. Now, your a snob who thinks your better than everyone. Your children are spoiled and its just... GRR..

you moved in 2004 and its now 2013. Thats 9 years, NINE whole years you have been a snob."

"But rachel..."

"I felt bad for what i did last night, but now im regreting those bad feelings. Regreting we even went out for dinner with you guys. I regret it all."

I got too mean and to angry so i hung up.


End file.
